They're Bad
by Kasey Renae
Summary: Lita and Edge are locked in the mall and don't know what to do! Things get a little hot and heavy and Edge reveals a secret that's not what you think it is.


Title: They're Bad  
  
Author: JamiesAngel2008  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the people in this story because...I'm a poor 13 year old girl...yep that's why I don't own them.  
  
Summary: Lita and Edge are locked in the mall and don't know what to do! Things get a little hot and heavy and Adam reveals a secret that's not what you think it is.  
  
Timeline: I don't usually have a timeline for stuff like this  
  
Characters: Lita and Edge  
  
Archiving: Ask me first please, thank you very much.  
  
Authors Note: I hope you guys like my newest one shot and it's not Lita/Jeff! But omg I must add JEFF HARDY HAS RETURNED!!! HE DID SO 6-23- 04!! WOO HOO WELCOME BACK JEFF! (Nwatna.com for more info and pics!)  
  
"Lita come on! You don't have to try on every article of clothing in the whole damn store," Edge groaned as the red head disappeared back behind the dressing curtain.  
  
"I'm not trying on EVERYTHING Edge," Lita replied rolling her eyes.  
  
"You do know I'm being a gentleman right? I mean everyone else decided to leave and I'm still here, you owe me big babe," he added running a hand through his blond mane.  
  
"Don't call me babe and I will owe you just shut up and let me get my clothes on," Lita said wrinkling her nose at the name Edge had used.  
  
"Li, hurry, they're going to close like any minute, I mean there's hardly anyone around," Edge said checking his watch for what had to be the hundredth time.  
  
"Edge, they're not going to close us in here," Lita said with a chuckle.  
  
Just as she spoke those words the lights shut off and the mall locked down. "Lita...tell me, please tell me you set that up as a really bad joke," Edge said with wide eyes.  
  
"Well...um, I didn't...I was hoping you were playing the trick." Lita replied softly.  
  
"Damn it Lita, I TOLD you this would happen didn't I? Didn't I? But no you didn't think they'd ever lock someone in a mall," Edge mimicked harshly.  
  
Lita flew out of the dressing room and got up in Edge's face. "Hey buddy, no one asked you to stay so don't you dare blame this shit on me," Lita spat back.  
  
"Okay...okay, I'm sorry," Edge said holding his hands up in defense.  
  
"Thank you," Lita replied coolly.  
  
"You know you really are a feisty red head," Edge said after a while of silence.  
  
"I get that a lot," Lita said with a chuckle.  
  
Edge then plopped down on the ground stretching his legs out in front of him. Lita did the same and rested her head on the wall behind her. She was going to go mad, she hated feeling like she was trapped, but she was...she was going to panic.  
  
"Li, what's wrong?" Edge asked noticing that her breathing had become more rapid.  
  
"I-I think I'm-I'm h-having a panic attack," Lita gasped.  
  
Edge crawled over and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Lita calm down, you're going to be fine, I'm right here with you and we'll get out of here tomorrow," Edge said forcefully.  
  
"We're never going to get out of here," Lita wailed.  
  
"Li, we'll get out, just calm down okay?" he said stroking her cheek.  
  
Lita continued breathing rapidly and gasping for a few more minutes before she finally calmed down. Edge still held her and stroked her cheek though. "Are you okay now?" he asked.  
  
"Mmmhmm, thank you Edge," Lita whispered.  
  
"How about we just take a look around?" he asked.  
  
"All right," Lita said standing.  
  
Edge rose with her and grabbed her hand. "This place looks interesting let's go take a look see," Edge said wondering into a home improvement store.  
  
"Edge this is a home improvement store," Lita said with a laugh.  
  
"I know, let's have a look around anyway," Edge said pulling her into the store with him.  
  
"Edge this is silly," Lita said rolling her eyes.  
  
"No, what's silly is you taking forever to try on clothes and getting us locked in here," Edge replied.  
  
"Hey, I told you that wasn't MY fault no one asked you to stay," she answered.  
  
"I know, I'm only messing with you Red," he said draping an arm over her shoulder.  
  
Lita couldn't help the little butterflies that started fluttering around in her stomach. A slight blush rose to her cheeks...she hoped Edge couldn't see it. Lita shook her head...where was this coming from...this-this nervousness?  
  
This was only Edge, it wasn't like she'd never been alone with him. But she'd never been ALONE alone with him...maybe that was it...yeah that had to be it.  
  
"Look beds," Edge said pointing to the side.  
  
"Well this is a home improvement store, a bed could improve your home," Lita said cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Let's test them for the people," Edge said grinning.  
  
"Edge no, I'm not going to do that," Lita said laughing.  
  
Edge then picked her up and tossed her on the bed and he jumped on behind her. He took her arms and pinned them over her head so she couldn't get away. "So, how does it feel?" he asked huskily.  
  
"It's-it's uh s-soft," Lita stuttered.  
  
Edge's POV  
  
I shouldn't be doing this, she doesn't belong to me. But she also belongs to no one. She is her own person. What's worse is my last feeding was two weeks ago. I shouldn't do this, she's so...full of life, full of everything.  
  
I can't take her soul from her, I can't take it as mine. That would be so...so inhuman.  
  
But who said I was human...or mortal for that matter?  
  
End of POV  
  
Lita sat there waiting for him to kiss her...she knew he was going to she could feel it in her bones. And the part that scared her was she wanted him to...she was waiting for it.  
  
When Lita couldn't wait for him any longer she lifted her head and brought her lips to his. Edge's head shot back and his hands released Lita's. Not wanting him to break the kiss Lita wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Edge gave in and kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her. Not wasting any time Lita grabbed the hem of Edge's shirt and brought it off of him, only breaking their kiss for a second.  
  
Edge then quickly removed Lita shirt happy there was no bra to keep him from her full breasts. He took her nipple into his mouth and sucked it gently, causing the redhead to moan with pleasure.  
  
She ran her fingers through his hair and gasped his name only causing him to grow with more desire. This was so wrong...but again so right. Edge couldn't stop himself, he only wanted to be inside her, which was all that would happen no more...no less.  
  
He then began tugging at her jeans and panties, when they were finally off he then started working on his own jeans. When they were off he laid himself over Lita and planted hot open mouth kisses on her neck and chest.  
  
As he did so he entered her, he sighed with what seemed like relief. Lita moaned his name yet again and dug her finer nails into his back. Edge could feel blood ooze from her nail punctures but he didn't care...not at the moment anyway.  
  
Edge and Lita moved with each other...they were one. Lita kissed and sucked at Edge neck as they moved together. Seconds later they came together.  
  
Edge then began to ache all over...it was time, he couldn't hold off, not tonight. He rolled off of Lita and bared his long fangs and drove them into her ivory flesh.  
  
Her blood was sweet, so sweet it made him quiver. Lita whimpered as his fangs entered her, it hurt, she was in pain...Edge was hurting her. "Stop," she begged just above a whisper.  
  
"Do you want to live Lita?" Edge whispered licking her blood off of his fangs.  
  
"Please," she answered grabbing his shoulders.  
  
Edge then raised his wrist to his mouth and drug his long sharp fang across it causing him to pour his blood from himself. Lita drank at it greedily wanting to live.  
  
"That's it drink," Edge coaxed.  
  
Lita pulled away and howled in pain, this was the hardest part...her mortal self was dying.  
  
Edge got off of the bed and quickly threw on his boxers and jeans. He then walked over to her and stroked her hair as she screamed and howled in pain. The sound broke his heart but he knew this is what she had to go through to live.  
  
After what seemed like a lifetime Lita's screams died down and she began panting heavily. "What happened?" she asked sitting up looking at him with hurt in her eyes.  
  
"I never meant for it to get this far Love," Edge cooed reaching out to her only to have her withdraw from his touch...as if she were disgusted with the man she'd made love to only minutes ago.  
  
"What did you do to me?" she asked. "I will not do another thing until you tell me you beast!"  
  
"Calm yourself..." Edge replied softly.  
  
"Then tell me," Lita demanded.  
  
"You're now a vampire Love, I couldn't help it, my last feeding was two weeks ago and if I didn't feed on you I would have perished right before your eyes...and I didn't want that. But also I didn't want you to die, so I had no choice but to turn you into what I am...a vampire." Edge explained watching her closely.  
  
Lita's face showed no emotion...he didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He wanted her to say something, the silence was killing him. That may have been impossible being as he was a vampire, but it sure as hell felt like it.  
  
"So does this mean you want to spend forever with me?" she asked in a whisper.  
  
Edge broke out in a grin. "Yes Love...I want to spend forever with you," he replied wrapping his arms around her.  
  
And that's what they did...they literally spent forever together...  
  
Hey what did you guys think? My first non-Lita/Jeff fic EVER, I'm so proud of myself tear I want to know what you guys think, so please let me know : ) thank ya kindly.  
  
JA2008 


End file.
